Anexo:Crossovers de Dora, la exploradora
Este es un listado de los repartos de los crossovers pertenecientes a la serie Dora, la exploradora. Crossovers La aventura pirata de Dora La aventura pirata de Dora es una especial que también es el primer crossover de la serie. Reparto base Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de The Big Red Chicken's Magic Wand y Bouncy Ball. * En el redoblaje hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "Come on!" ("¡Vamos!") se tradujo a "¡Vámonos!". * En el redoblaje se cometió el mismo error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora, la estrella héroe, su primo Diego y sus amigos: "You're welcome!" ("¡De nada!") también se tradujo a "¡Por nada!". * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Mochila, la estrella héroe, su primo Diego y sus amigos se dejaron en inglés. * En el doblaje original la canción de Mochila se dejó en inglés. * En el redoblaje, las voces de las multitudes se dejaron en inglés. * En el doblaje original Mochila canta "Backpack, Backpack!" y en el redoblaje canta "¡Mochila, Mochila!". Música (Doblaje original) *'Backpack, Backpack!' **Interpretada por Melanie Henríquez (Mochila). Música (Redoblaje) *'¡Mochila, Mochila!' **Interpretada por Anabella Silva (Mochila). ¡Boo! ¡Boo!'' es otro crossover de la serie y es el decimoséptimo episodio de la tercera temporada. '''Reparto base Trivia * A partir de éste capítulo Stefany Villarroel dobla a Monstruito. * Por primera vez, se dice doblar al personaje Monstruito (en ésta ocasión por Stefany Villarroel). * Se quedó mudo un loop de Diego. * Se dejaron las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas y las personas que festejan el espíritu de halloween en inglés. La aventura mundial de Dora La aventura mundial de Dora es el tercer crossover de la serie y el decimotercer episodio de la cuarta temporada. Reparto base Voces diversas Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, NIck Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Big Brithday Adventure. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Dance to the Rescue y Dora Saves the Mermaids!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Dance to the Rescue y Dora's Big Birthday Adventure. * En la version original, el día de la amistad es traducido como "Friendship Day". * Se dejaron las voces de Dora, la exploradora y sus amigos de México y todo el mundo en español, inglés, francés, suajili, ruso y chino mandarín. * Por razones desconocidas, Manuel Díaz no participó en el doblaje de Diego en éste capítulo. * Por primera vez, María José Estévez hace su primera aparición de la temporada (y de toda la serie) doblando a Mei. Sí se tiene registro de que haya participado posteriormente en el doblaje de algún otro capítulo. * Muchos diálogos de Dora se dejaron en inglés. * Los loops de Dora se dejaron en versión original. * Este crossover se dobló con las voces poco despúes de la siguiente temporada. * En este capítulo para las voces de las multitudes en Francia, Tanzania, Rusia y China, se dejaron las voces en francés, suajili, ruso y chino mandarín con voces femeninas encima. * Las voces de multitudes de niños se dejaron en inglés. * Algunos de sus personajes que viven en Francia, Tanzania, Rusia y China son doblados en español mientras hablan en francés, suajili, ruso y mandarín. Dora salva a las sirenas Dora salva a las sirenas es el cuarto crossover de la serie y el vigesimocuarto episodio de la cuarta temporada. Reparto base Voces diversas y adicionales * Juan Guzmán - Almeja * Anna Bucci - Puente de conchas con números * Lidia Abautt - Ballena * Melanie Henríquez - Corona mágica de Mariana Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dance to the Rescue. * El episodio Dora Saves the Mermaids! fue traducido como "Dora salva a las sirenas" en México. * Se dejaron las voces de Dora, la exploradora, su amigo Botas, su primo Diego, sus amigos, Benny, el toro, Mariana, la sirena y sus amigos del océano en inglés. * Se quedaron mudos unos loops del pez-gato, el pez-gallina, el pez-perro y la pez-vaca, pero en la canción "Limpie, ya y limpie, todo el mundo limpie, sí" fueron doblados por Yasmil López, Rebeca Aponte, Melanie Henríquez y Lileana Chacón. * En éste capítulo, Yasmil López, Rolman Bastidas, Juan Guzmán, Anna Bucci, Lidia Abautt y Melanie Henríquez toman definitivamente a los personajes Diego, Mariana, la sirena, el pulpo morado, la almeja, el puente de conchas con números, la ballena y la corona mágica de Mariana, la sirena respectivamente. * Último capítulo de la temporada donde se doblan las voces poco despúes de la siguiente temporada. * En ambos doblajes se cometió el mismo error de traducción en unas líneas de Dora, la exploradora: "Let's go!" y "Come on!" ("¡Vamos!") se tradujeron a "¡Vámonos!". * Tras haber doblado al personaje en la cuarta temporada durante el estreno de Go, Diego, Go!, Manuel Díaz retomó a Diego en éste capítulo. * En el doblaje original las sirenas cantan "Find the crown", y en el redoblaje de 2011 cantan "Encuentren la corona". * En la versión original Dora, la exploradora, su primo Diego y las sirenas intercambian algunos diálogos en inglés, que aparecen subtitulados en español. En el doblaje original, dicen los diálogos en inglés, y en el redoblaje de 2011 ellos hablan en español con acentos extraños. *En el redoblaje, en la escena cuando Dora, la exploradora le pide un deseo a su corona para librearse de la basura y salvar el reino de las sirenas, se usaron los pitidos para decirles que van afuera del océano para sacar a Mariana, la sirena de la red antes de que le agradecieran por limpiar su ciudad, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido en el doblaje de Dora, la exploradora (aunque sí ocurre siempre en la versión en inglés). * En éste capitulo, Mochila no fue doblada por Anabella Silva sino por Yensi Rivero. Se deconoce la razón de esto ya que Anabella sí participó en el capítulo doblando la voz cantada de Mochila. Música (Doblaje original) *'Limpie, ya y limpie, todo el mundo limpie, sí' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora). **Coros: Yasmil López, Rebeca Aponte, Melanie Henríquez, Lileana Chacón, Fernando Márquez, Juan Guzmán, Jesús Hernández, Yensi Rivero, José Granadillo y Héctor Indriago (Pez-gato, Pez-gallina, Pez-perro, Pez-vaca y las sirenas) Música (Redoblaje) *'Limpie, ya y limpie, todo el mundo limpie, sí' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora). **Coros: Evaluna Castro, Rebeca Aponte, Melanie Henríquez, Stefany Villarroel, Héctor Indriago, Fernando Márquez, José Granadillo y Jesús Hernández (Pez-gato, Pez-gallina, Pez-perro, Pez-vaca y las sirenas). Dora y Diego al rescate Dora y Diego al rescate es el quinto crossover de la serie y el vigesimoctavo episodio de la cuarta temporada. Reparto base Trivia * Último capítulo de la temporada donde Ricardo Sorondo dobla a Diego y Leisha Medina a los créditos de salida. * Diego primero es doblado por Ricardo Sorondo, luego por Manuel Díaz. * A partir de éste capítulo Manuel Díaz dobla a Diego en sustitución de Ricardo Sorondo. * Aunque se traba del actor Jake T. Austin que interpreta la voz de Diego en inglés, este actor de voz fue llamado Jake Toranzo-Szymanski. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas y su primo Diego se dejaron en inglés. * Zorro no aparece en éste episodio, pero el personaje (Zorro) lo encontraron en los créditos finales. * Leisha Medina hace su última aparición de la temporada (y de toda la serie) en éste capítulo doblando a los créditos de salida. Dora salva el día de los reyes magos Dora salva el día de los reyes magos es el sexto crossover de la serie y el octavo episodio de la quinta temporada. Reparto base Notas * Tras haber doblado a la hermana del personaje, Monserrat Mendoza retomó a Alicia en éste capítulo. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, su primo Diego y Camila se dejaron en inglés. * Uno loop de Alicia quedó mudo. La gran aventura de cumpleaños de Dora La gran aventura de cumpleaños de Dora es el séptimo crossover de la serie, la cuarta película de televisión y el vigésimotercer episodio de la quinta temporada. Reparto base Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Louder!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Rapido, Tico. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Fish Out of Water. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom '''y '''Dora Rocks!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Dora's World Adventure '''y '''Dance to the Rescue. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dance to the Rescue. * Si bien este episodio fue doblado en 2010, Azteca América decidió emitirlo posiblemente con el redoblaje por la manera que caracterizaron a México y su central espacial. Así el doblaje de este episodio permaneció inedito por 2 años, cuando el en ese entonces recientemente lanzado canal Nick Jr. Latinoamérica emite el episodio con su doblaje original. * Edilú Martínez hace sú última aparición de la temporada (y de toda la serie) en éste capítulo doblando a la madre de Dora. No se tiene registro de que haya participado posteriormente en el doblaje de algún otro capítulo. * En el doblaje de la canción "¡Dora vuelve a casa!" los loops de sus personajes quedaron mudos en algunos episodios. * De igual forma, Isa, la iguana primero es doblada por Lileana Chacón, luego por Yensi Rivero. * En la versión original, Dora, la exploradora y Botas dicen "Rimember", palabra que también está en el título del subtitulaje en español. En el doblaje "may" fue traducido como "frends", por lo cual el chiste se pudo conservar ya que hace referencia a "Remember my friends!". * En México, el nombre de "Remember my friends!" fue traducido a "¡Recuerdo a mis amigos!" * En Sudamérica, el nombre del mismo diálogo en inglés fue traducido a "¡Recuerda a mis amigos!" * En la zona metropolitana del Valle de México y en Centroamérica, el nombre del mismo diálogo en inglés también fue traducido a "¡Recuerden a mis amigos!" * Por un error de traducción, en dos ocasiones el subtitulaje dice "¡Recordar a mis amigos!" en vez de "¡Recuerda a mis amigos!". * Último capítulo de la temporada donde Yensi Rivero dobla a Benny, el toro. * Los últimos loops de la madre de Dora e Isa, la iguana fueron doblados por Edilú Martínez e Ivanna Ochoa y no por Rebeca Aponte y Lileana Chacón. * A partir de este capítulo Aura Caamaño, Lileana Chacón, Paolo Campos, Valentina Toro, Frank Maneiro y unos niños pequeños doblan a Botas, Mochila, Zorro, la abuela de Dora, el abuelo de Robert, Guillermo e Isabela en sustitución de Giannina Jurado, Anabella Silva, Ezequiel Serrano, Elena Díaz Toledo y Luis Pérez Pons. * Tras haber doblado por primera vez a la personaje primera película de televisión, María José Estévez retomó a la princesa de nieve en éste capítulo. * Tras haber doblado a los personajes en Go, Diego, Go!, Monserrat Mendoza, Karina Parra, Luis Miguel Pérez y su esposa Rebeca Aponte retomaron a Alicia, Bebé Jaguar y sus padres en éste capítulo. * Tras haber doblado a los personajes en la tercera temporada, Ricardo Sorondo y Coralia Torrealba también retomó a Diego y Daisy en éste capítulo respectivamente. * Tras haber perdido a los personajes en la tercera temporada, igualmente Coralia Torrealba retomaron a Diego y Daisy en éste capítulo respectivamente. * Aunque en la temporada 3 el espantapájaros había sido doblado por Rolman Bastidas, en éste capítulo también es doblado por Carlos Vitale. * La letra de la canción ¡Lluvia, lluvia, vete lejos, pero vuelve en otro tiempo! es cambiada. La estrofa que se toma en el especial de la canción originl dice: Rain, rain, go away, but once again!: la cual fue doblada originalmente como: ¡Lluvia, lluvia, vete lejos, pero vuelve en otro tiempo. En este capítulo se cambió por: ¡Lluvia, lluvia, deja de caer, otro día puedes volver!. * El loop del Wizzle de los Deseos se dejó en náhuatl. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Unicorne y el Wizzle de los Deseos se dejaron en inglés. * En éste capítulo, Rebeca Aponte dobló a los letreros, con una voz similar a la que Leisha Medina usaba cuando dobló al personaje. El espectáculo de Danza de Dora (también conocido como Dora y la aventura de Ballet) El espectáculo de Danza de Dora (también conocido como Dora y la aventura de Ballet) es el octavo crossover de la serie y el noveno episodio de la sexta temporada. Reparto base Voces adicionales Notas * En este capítulo, Lidia Abautt dobló a Diego, siendo que Manuel Díaz anteriormente había doblado al personaje. Sin embargo, fue doblado por Ricardo Sorondo en los capítulos "Dora's Big Birthday Adventrue" y "Vacaciones", y a partir de la temporada siguiente Diego pasó a ser doblado por Circe Luna. Enlaces Externos *Crossovers de Dora, la exploradora en Doblaje Wiki Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Especiales de TV Categoría:Especial de Crossover